Total High School Drama
by WickedSecret
Summary: Erin McLean, new girl, outcast. Everyone hates her...everyone wants to be her. With half the school against her Erin is finding it hard not to crack under the pressure. After all, that's what high school is all about. Drama. Rated M for: language, adult situations and drug use. (DuncanxOC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, nor any of the characters associated with the show. I own this story and Erin McLean only.**_

* * *

 **Wow, once again another Total Drama Fanfic. I have so many I haven't finished but this one will be added too. Probably infrequently but I will add to it. I'm still working on _Total Drama Challenge_ but I'm currently trying for a coupling I've never really worked with made of two characters I've never connected with for.  
Anywhooooooooo. Here's-yet another- total drama high school fic...because I'm that original. **

* * *

"Who's the new girl?" The voice behind Heather asked. Heather looked up from her phone in time to see an unfamiliar face enter the Senior Literature class. She was tall, slim and kind of pretty; her jet black hair hung in a loose curtain to her waist, a single cobalt blue streak ran its length and matched her bangs which only half sported the color. Storm gray eyes scanned the classroom critically in search of an open seat. She carried herself with a cocky sort of confidence as she crossed, not speaking a single word to anyone as she did.

"Doesn't she know the meaning of modesty?" Another voice whispered.

The girls outfit didn't leave much to the imagination, that was for sure. Her black crop top showed slightly sculpted abs and more than enough cleavage while her camo cargo pants hung off her hips to expose the bands of what could clearly be deduced as a black g-string. A tattoo of a black iris stood out against the pale skin of her left shoulder.

Despite all this, she looked good. Anyone else who tried to wear that specific combination would have looked extremely trashy. This girl didn't.

Heather hated her.

"Everyone, this is Erin McLean, a transfer from North Castle High." Miss. Lynn, a springy teacher of only twenty-seven, informed the class.

Heather started visibly. North Castle was a very private, very distinguished high school that only the best of the best could get in to. And _this_ social reject went there? It took her a minute to realize Miss. Lynn was still talking.

"...Studying poetry, so you'll have to borrow someone's notes. Feel free to participate but it's perfectly fine if you don't today. Just focus on getting caught up." She smiled brightly at Erin who just nodded in turn. Miss. Lynn proceded to read from her book while the class listened. "Alright, who wants to give an analysis of Poe's _'A Dream Within a Dream'_? Anyone?" Heather wasn't surprised when no one volunteered. "Fine. I'll just have to-"

"It's a reflection of himself."

Everyone turned to see Erin leaning back in her chair, doodling a crude skull on her inner wrist with a sharpie. Heather raised an eyebrow. There was no way she had been the one to answer.

Miss. Lynn blinked several times before asking, "Care to explain, Erin?"

"The poem is Poe's way of expressing the decline of his sanity, brought about by his excessive alcohol intake and opium use. The sand represents this and he feels as if it's slowly slipping away leaving everything to feel as if he is living in a dream."

"That's an...interesting take," Miss. Lynn responded after several moments, "but what's to say that this poem isn't about the passage of time?"

" _'Take this kiss upon thy brow!_

 _And, in parting from you now,_

 _Thus much let me avow-_

 _You are not wrong, who deem_

 _That my days have been a dream.'_ And he knew this. If this isn't a clear indicator that he accepted the slow disintegration of his fragile sanity, I don't know what is. Anyone who has studied Poe's work thoroughly can see that he was deranged. He was intelligent but dark, depressed...crazy even.

 _'I sand amid the roar_

 _Of a surf-tourmented shore_

 _And I hold within my hand_

 _Grains of golden sand._

 _How few! Yet how they creep,_

 _Through my fingers to the deep,_

 _While I weep-While I weep!_

 _Oh God! Can I not grasp_

 _Them in a tighter clasp?_

 _Oh God! Can I not save_

 _One from the pitiless wave?_ Though clearly aware that he is slowly sinking into madness, Poe still weeps and attempts to keep hold of his sanity, trying desperately to keep it from slipping through his fingers as he descends into darkness."

The entire class just stared at her while she finished her little speech; both in awe of her in depth analysis of Poe and amazement because she never once took her eyes off her drawing. A drawing which had evolved into a skull surrounded by a thicket of black roses. K

"Well," Miss. Lynn cleared her throat, "I don't think anyone can really top that. Well done Miss. McLean."

Heather scowled.

She really hated her.

 _Another boring day at another boring school_.

Erin made her way from class to class, paying just enough attention to show up the teachers but not enough to actually care. She spent the first week scoping things out, then the second finding her place. She'd settled herself in with the undesirables-the ones that hung on the bottom rung of the social ladder for dear life- quite comfortably. In fact, she was so comfortable in her outcast position that she was currently sprawled out in the old wood shop with her two new friends; Gwen- a rebellious, gothic artist that was only mildly brooding and had a stare like medusa, and Duncan- a punk rocker with a bad boy reputation as well as, in Erin's opinion, one hell of a body.

At the moment they were in the basement of the school, at the end of a long, dimly lit hall where not even the janitors ventured for no other reason than there was no need to. Thanks to their solitude, Erin was lying with her head in Duncan's lap, sitting up just long enough to take a hit off Gwen's artfully sculpted rose shaped bowl. She would then lay back and exhale a thick, sweet smelling cloud of green tinged smoke.

This was how she had spent first and fourth period everyday for the last week and a half. The three of them had hit it off instantly when Gwen and Duncan-both on their way to lunch to sate their case of the munchies- had found Erin telling off Heather Chang, who had an instant loathing for Erin and wasn't afraid of telling her. Gwen had been impressed by the new girls moxie but Duncan was harder to convince. He had decided to put her to his own test with a few choice phrases and an inappropriately placed hand. Even almost two weeks later he was still showing the remainder of the shiner Erin had given him when she cold cocked him and nursing a bruised ego. Needless to say the two of them had bonded in detention that afternoon.

"So, Erin, we hear your from North Castle?" Gwen mumbled, chewing on her pencil. Erin nodded her head in affirmation. "What made you transfer here?"

"Lack of a choice." Erin said shortly. "I was expelled for tagging the lockers in the girls locker room...among other things, but that just so happened to be my third strike." She gave a casual shrug. "Apperently the school frowns upon public humiliation of your needle dick principal. Your principal who also enjoys watching underage girls in short shorts playing volleyball and whacking off in his office. My artful interpretation of said event was not found amusing. Excuse me for trying to get that scumbag fired." She grinned a wicked cheshire grin. "It doesn't help that I punched him for 'slyly' grabbing my ass while implying that there were other options that would get me expelled."

"No shit?!" Gwen's dark eyes widened. Erin nodded. "You know, now that I think about it, I heard on the news he got arrested after several girls came out and said he'd done the same thing to them. Looks like you started a revolution."

"Vive la résistance!" Duncan cheered. Erin laughed and thrust her fist in the air. "I'll take it your rental units weren't too thrilled?"

Erin snorted. "Like my mom ever is. That place is Hell, I swear."

"Better than living in a family of cops." Duncan grumbled.

"Or one stuck in the fifties." Gwen and Duncan exchanged glances and shuttered. "What are your folks like, anyway?" Gwen asked.

"My mom's like Satan himself. Pushy, demanding, eager for me to conform. A real peach." She paused briefly. "My dad died just before I was born so I never knew him." She earned a sympathetic look from Gwen and Duncan shifted uncomfortably. Erin hated mentioning her father to anyone, it always ended up hella awkward. In attempt to defuse the situation she cleared her throat and stood. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. Let's go get some lunch."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Duncan agreed and stood, brushing dust off his pants. Together they packed up and the trio headed up to the cafeteria.

"Ugh, will you look at her?" Courtney Santiago mumbled the next day in lunch. Her chocolate brown eyes were glued on Erin, who was lounging by the vending machines in a navy blue mini, torn fishnets and a tight fitting black tank covered by an overly large leather jacket. She was leaning casually against Duncan, their heads bent close together...intimately close and Erin's arm wrapped around Duncan's waist. Erin laughed at something he said and the two of them turned, which is when Courtney saw Erin's hand was tucked into Duncan's back pocket.

Bridgette looked up from her biology notes. "What about her?" She asked, one slim eyebrow rising into her hairline. Courtney waved her hand vaguely.

"Just look at her! She's practically kissing him!"

"So?" Bridgette, knowing this was about to become something more than it was, closed her notebook. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? It's Duncan! You would be just as upset if it were Geoff." Courtney exclaimed. Her voice rose in volume, so much so that several students cast curious glances their way. Bridgette just let out a heavy sigh.

"That's because Geoff and I are _dating,"_ She put as much emphasis on the word as she could without sounding bitchy. "You and Duncan broke up ages ago. Besides he's been with other girls since then and you didn't act like this."

"That's because he wasn't serious about them."

"But he is about her?"

"Yes! Look she's wearing his coat!" Bridgette rolled her eyes in exasperation. It was very rare that she lost her temper, and it was hard to annoy her. But Courtney was good a pushing her limits. "And besides none of them were her." Courtney's eyes narrowed into hateful slits and her face screwed up into a very unattractive scowl. "I hate her."

"You don't even know her." Bridgette sighed.

Courtney stabbed at her home made salad, pretending it was the obnoxiously perfect-for-Duncan face of Erin McLean. "I don't have to."

Erin laughed on the way to her locker, Duncan on one side, Gwen on the other. "I swear she was trying to blow my head up with her mind. She just kept staring at me." Gwen chuckled, shifting her books from one hip to another.

"It's probably because you were blatantly copping a feel of her ex-boyfriend's ass." She gave Erin a knowing grin and arched an eyebrow suggestively.

"I was not groping, my hand was just there!"

"I don't know. I felt a few wandering fingers." Duncan decided to demonstrate what he meant by pinching Erin's backside. She yelped and swatted at him, slapping his arms with the excess sleeve that hung off her arms. "Ouch!" Gwen made a sad attempt to hide her laughter.

"Didn't you learn from the first time not do that? You know, when she punched you in the face?"

"In my defense," Duncan said, rubbing his arm, "I didn't think someone that small could have a right hook that powerful. She's like an angry little elf." The warning bell rang, signaling five minutes until class started.

"I'm gonna be late for trig if I don't go...like now." Erin muttered with a slam of her locker.

"Well aren't you just student of the month material." Duncan teased, ruffling Erin's hair. She rolled her eyes skyward and pushed his hand away.

"Oh bite me!"

"Are you offering?"

"Maybe."

"Kinky."

Gwen groaned and grabbed Erin. "Oh c'mon you!" She huffed, dragging her friend down the hall. Duncan's laughter followed them as they disappeared into the throng of students rushing to class. While they walked Erin cought Gwen giving her a look.

"What?"She asked innocently.

"You could cut the tension between the two of you with a knife." Gwen's matter of fact tone made Erin look away uncomfortably.

"Shut up."

* * *

Word Count: 2,063


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Total Drama nor any of the characters associated with it. I own Erin McLean and the story**_

* * *

Lindsay sat with her head in her hands through most of her biology class, just staring down at her blank note book. Erin sat beside her, her feet propped up on the back of Duncan's chair casually. Lindsay was your typical dumb blonde, but Erin couldn't help feeling it was all an act. For some reason girls thought guys found it cute when they acted stupid and this was something she never understood.

"What's Barbie's problem?" She mumbled to Bridgette who sat on the other side of her. Bridgette looked up and gave a shrug.

"She's been trying to get Justin's attention all week, hoping he'll ask her to the Halloween Dance, but she hasn't had any luck."

Erin gaped. "She wants to go to the dance with that tool? Why?"

"Because he's, like, the best looking guy in school!" Lindsay's voice made Erin's teeth grind due to the octave it reached. "He's perfect in every way and going with him would totally boost my popularity." Erin and Bridgette exchanged glances. Of course _that_ was the reason.

"So you'd go with an absolute douche because it'd help you climb the social ladder? Really?" Erin shook her head. "No offense, Linds, but that's pathetic."

Lindsay's eyes glossed over with tears she refused to shed. "You don't understand, Erin."

"I understand the guys a total narcissist with an inflated ego and the IQ of a potato." Erin bit back a little more harshly then she intended. But sometimes one had to be harsh to get through to certain people. "I understand he's a player that uses girls until he gets bored or until he finds out they won't put out for him."

"And he's about the size of a baby carrot." Duncan threw out nonchalantly. All three girls gave him puzzled looks. "What? I have P.E. With the guy and he is not shy...at all." Turning to look at Bridgette he added, "Ask Geoff."

Bridgette looked away, mumbling something about another dude's junk not being a topic she wanted to discuss with her boyfriend. Erin shook her head then turned her attention back to Lindsay.

"The point is he's an ass. Why don't you go with someone else. Like...uh...Tyler Whatshisnuts. I hear he's got a thing for you."

Lindsay perked up visibly. "He does?"

"Hard core." Erin nodded.

"And he's a good guy. Bit of a klutz but good none the less." Bridgette interjected. Lindsay seemed to ponder the idea. Tyler was an athlete-not the greatest but that didn't matter so long as he wore a letter man jacket. That gave him some social standing.

"Yeah. Okay yeah. I'll do that. Thanks guys." She flashed her hundred watt smile then slipped off into her own little world, doodling mindlessly on her pink tinted notebook paper.

It was that Friday, as Gwen and Erin were leaving art, that a high pitched, nails on a chalkboard squeal had them both frozen in place with their hands over their ears. Erin saw a blonde tornado heading toward her just a fraction of a second before she was jumped. She nearly lost her footing and slammed into the lockers as the hyper, cocker spaniel that was Lindsay threw her arms around Erin in a python like hug. Erin's lungs screamed for oxygen while Lindsay kept squealing in her ear.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She shrieked. "You're advice worked! And you were totally right about him too!"

"Lindsay! C'mon!" Someone called from down the hall.

"Oh I've gotta go! I've got some shopping to do! Thanks again Erin!" And then her vice grip was gone and Erin could breath again. Gwen stood by with a bewildered, almost frightened look plastered on her face.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I think it has to do with something I said to her in Bio about going to the Halloween dance with Tyler instead of Justin."

"You participated in the boo-hoo drama of the Barbie Princess?"

"So did Duncan. In fact he informed us that Justin...lacks in vital areas." She wiggled her pinkie finger suggestively. Gwen's eyes widened in shock.

"That explains his inflated ego," She mumbled, trying to hide her shit eating grin, "He's compensating!" The two friends dissolved into a fit of laughter. Erin wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. The quad outside the art building was bustling with students heading to the parking lots and buses. The mid October air was crisp and cool and the the trees were starting to shed their brightly colored leaves. She checked her watch.

"Mind if I come to your place? The mother rental unit has been on my case too much lately."

"Sure. But mines no better."

"Anyone is better than mine."

"Mom! I'm home!" Gwen called, kicking the front door closed behind her and Erin. Erin looked around the living room. It was like she'd stepped into an issue of _Better Homes and Gardens_ ; there was a place for everything and everything had it's place. The room was a terrifying rose pink color, with floral upholstered furniture, a low coffee table with a neat stack of magazines:Woman's World, Star and- _No shit,_ Erin chuckled to herself- Better Homes and Gardens. "Welcome to the 1950's." Gwen sighed.

"Jesus, you weren't kidding." Erin chuckled. "Duncan would die if he saw this place."

"Yeah, he's been here once but he didn't make it passed the front door."

"Why?"

"My mom labeled him a 'bad influence' and slammed the door in his face." Erin gave Gwen a bemused smile. If her mothers taste in interior decorating said anything it was that she seemed the type to do that.

"If she thought he was a bad influence, I can't wait until she meets me." Gwen looked at Erin. She took in the tight leopard print micro mini dress, torn black leggings, combat boots and Duncan's jacket.

"Take a good look around," Gwen said somberly, "because this might be the only time you ever see this place."

Erin laughed. "Oh what a shame."

It was that that Gwen's mother appeared in the doorway. Erin froze, her smile disappearing completely. "Uh, I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"I just have to go." She was out the door before Gwen could say another word.

Monday at school Erin was unusually quiet. Duncan watched her closely in their economics class while their worked in pairs on some dipshit class project. She seemed distracted, tired even. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun and she was wearing a black hoodie(so big it could be a dress) and black jeans. Her eyes were clouded and she kept yawning.

"Uh, you okay?" He asked finally. Erin gave a slow nod.

"Yeah. Rough weekend is all." Duncan raised an eyebrow but didn't push it. Instead he just watched Erin. She wasn't herself and it was depressing. He made a note to ask Gwen if she knew anything.

She didn't. It was just the two of them that day since Erin had in class detention due to all of her missed work in her computer science class. Duncan sat on one of the old work benches while Gwen worked furiously on her art project.

"She's really out of it today," He mumbled, lighting up a cigarette.

"I noticed that too. She was super quiet in Lit and not her normal quiet either. She seemed almost skittish." Gwen set down sketch pad. "I wonder what's going on. I mean you should have seen her Friday after school." Gwen's statement piqued Duncan's interest and he cocked an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I took her to my house and the instant she saw my mother she high tailed it out of there."

"Who wouldn't?" Duncan snorted. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"No it was like she saw a ghost or something." The two lapsed into silence.

 _What the hell is going on?_

The next couple days progressed slowly, but by Wednesday Erin was back to normal. She shrugged off her friend's worries and assured them she was fine.

"So," She asked the two of them as Duncan walked beside her and Gwen on their way to Lit, "You guys going to the dance on Friday?" Duncan made a noise.

"Doubt it. Social functions aren't my thing."

"What about you, Gwen?" Gwen fidgeted.

"I was thinking about it." She admitted. Duncan gave her a look of surprise. Erin just grinned knowingly.

"So it's true then?"

"Yeah." Duncan looked between the two in confusion.

"Alright I'm lost. What am I missing?"

"Trent asked Gwen to the dance," Erin explained with a smirk, "And she all but melted." Gwen made a very unladylike gesture at Duncan when he laughed.

"Shut up. Don't think I haven't heart that you've been thinking about asking a certain girl to go!" She grinned when Duncan stopped laughing all together. "DJ can't keep a secret."

"I'm gonna kill him." Duncan muttered, splitting away to go to his chemistry class. Erin looked at Gwen in puzzlement.

"Who was he going to ask?"

"I have no idea. I was saying it to get a rise out of him..." She groaned. "I should probably apologize to DJ for getting him in trouble."

"You're a bitch you know." Duncan grumbled to Gwen after their classes. "DJ didn't say anything." Gwen laughed. While Erin took the lead toward the basement Gwen hung back with Duncan.

"So you _are_ planning on asking someone." It wasn't a question as much as Gwen stating the obvious. Duncan didn't answer. "Who?"

"Does it matter?" His tone was cold, his words clipped. This was tell tale sign of his discomfort which could only mean one thing.

"It's Erin, isn't it?" Again Duncan didn't say anything, but his eyes fell to the ground. Gwen nodded. "Well, at least it isn't Courtney."

Courtney and Duncan had dated on and off since they were freshmen and for a while Gwen liked them as a couple. Duncan strove to do better while they were together and Courtney had loosened up and even befriended Gwen. But just before spring break their junior year, Duncan had gotten into a fight with his parents and took off, finding refuge in Gwen's basement-unbeknownst to her mother. Courtney had found and and flew of the handle. She tore into Duncan about how it should have been her he went to and even went as far as to accuse Duncan of cheating on her with Gwen. That had been the breaking point of their relationship, as well as Gwen's friendship with her.

Duncan hadn't _really_ shown interest in anyone since.

Until Erin.

"Well," Gwen paused in mid-step and looked at her best friend, "I have to go talk to Miss. Lovette about my art project before the end of the day so I'll...uh...leave to it." And with that she walked off.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Erin clicked her tongue ring against her teeth. In front of her stood Alejandro Rodriguez: Hearth Throb of West Bridge High. He'd cornered her near her l ocker while she was waiting for Duncan and Gwen, both of which had been swallowed by the sea of students. " _You_ are asking _me_ to go to the dance with you?"

Alejandro flashed his Hollywood, pretty boy smile. "Is that hard to believe?"

"A little bit, yes." Erin answered skeptically. Alejandro just stared at her with his dark, fathomless brown eyes. "I thought you were dating Heather."

"A common misconception," Alejandro murmured, leaning against the lockers. "Heather and I have never been exclusive. We share a mutual interest in power which can only achieved through the highest social standing in the high school hierarchy. Other than that," he shrugged, "there's nothing between us." He gave her another smile but this one was far more predatory. "So, what do you say?"

Erin pursed her lips. To say she wasn't tempted would be a lie. He was charming in a dark, incubus like way. She wasn't ignorant of the rumors that surrounded him, but somehow that made him more appealing. After all, Erin was attracted to bad boys; even if they were devils in angels bodies. Who knew, maybe taking him on his offer would prove to be interesting and she could just picture Heather's face.

"Alright." She pulled out a pen and scribbled down an address on a sheet of note book paper. "I'll see you at seven." She said, ripping out the paper and handing it to him. "Don't be late." Alejandro stuck the paper in his pocket and sauntered off. No sooner had he left than Duncan arrived. He jerked his head in Alejandro's direction.

"What did Al want?"

"He, uh, asked me to the dance."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Well you said 'no' didn't you?"

"Actually I-"

"Oh you can't be serious!" The anger that sparked in Duncan's eyes caught Erin off guard. It burned brightly in his teal irises, fueled by something that looked suspiciously like betrayal. She just stared at him, dumbfounded. "You of all people..."

"What about me?" Erin could feel her own rage causing her blood to boil. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly angry, so she decided to chalk it up to a reaction to Duncan's sudden temper flare.

"You're not exactly Miss. Homecoming Queen. A guy like him asking a girl like you—"

"A girl like me? What the hell is is that supposed to mean?"

"The guys gotta have an alternate motive. You're not really the type of girl guys trip over themselves to be with."

Erin snarled, "You don't even know me! You think you do but you haven't a god damned clue about who I am!" Duncan chuckled humorlessly.

"You're right. I mean, I didn't peg you as the type to jump on the dick of the first guy to show interest in you." Erin reacted without thought and swung. She didn't punch him, no; instead she did the one thing to make him feel less like a man. The sting of her open palm against his face startled her but she refused to show it.

"Go to hell." She hissed and stormed off .

Gwen pulled Duncan aside after school, her eyes blazing.

"The hell did you do?!" She shrieked, poking Duncan hard in the chest. Duncan pushed her hand away and rubbed at his sore breast bone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Erin. I saw her on my way to study hall. She peeled out of here, cutting class and in tears! No what the hell did you do to her?" Duncan shrugged his shoulders, his eyes cold and hard. "Don't like to me Duncan. I sent you to talk to her, to grow a pair and ask to her to the damn dance and you send her running off...crying! What. Did. You. Do?"

"I was too late!" Duncan shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. " Rodriguez beat me to it and she accepted."

"And?"

"I may have implied that he was out of her league and there was no way he would want to go with her just to go with her." Gwen gaped, her mouth falling open in shock. Sure, Duncan was brash and had no filter half of the time but to say something so cold...She punched him in the solar plexus.

"You're a dick!" She stomped away, her phone already pressed to her ear. Erin answered on the fifth ring.

" _Hello?"_

"Did you just wake up?"

" _Yeah."_ Her voice was low and rough, like she had cried herself to sleep. _"What's up?"_ Gwen hesitated, not sure if she wanted to bring Duncan up or not. " _Gwen? You there?_ "

"Yeah. Sorry." She gave a heavy sigh. "I heard about Señor Tall Dark and Handsome asking you to the dance." The other end of the line was silent so Gwen continued. "I also heart about what Duncan said to you. Let me just say he's and asshole and deserves whatever you did to him."

 _"I bitch slapped him."_

"Good." She paused again. "Well...since we both have dates to Friday, do you wanna do the über girly thing and get ready together? We can fuss over each other's hair and make-up while mocking people who do it all the time?" Erin laughed

 _"And take all the surprise out of it?"_

"So I'll see you there?"

" _Yeah._ "

* * *

 **Word Count: 2,755**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Total Drama nor do I own any of the characters associated with it. I only own Erin McLean and this story.**_

* * *

Erin was MIA the next day and most of Friday morning. The next Gwen saw her was on her way to Economics.

"Hey."

"Sup?" Erin didn't look too bad, but she didn't look great either. She had circles under her eyes like she hadn't been sleeping well and she was paler than usual. She was wearing that over sized hoodie again, bright purple skinny jeans and black flats. She looked tiny in the overlapping layers of her sweat shirt, her hair falling down her back to blend in with the dark fabric, aside from that singular blue streak that made her eyes seem darker.

"Not a damn thing," Gwen replied. "Where have you been?"

"Avoiding this hell hole for as long as possible. Which wasn't nearly long enough since the rental unit got on my case about it." She didn't have to say what she really meant because Gwen knew. Erin's storm gray eyes were harder than usual, her face set in an angry scowl. "Have I missed anything good?"

"Not really. Just the same old tired bullshit."

"Seriously? No cat fights? No crazy Izzy shenanigans? Nothing?" Gwen shook her head. "Well that blows." The two girls walked side by side until it was time for Erin to take the small, almost non existent hall to her trig class. "I'll see you later." She mumbled.

"Hey, 'Nin," Gwen reached out to her friend who turned. One look at her face said more than any words she could in that moment. Gwen sighed. "Never mind. I'll see you in P.E." Erin walked away which left Gwen feeling slightly empty.

Duncan stood in the darkest corner of the gym, watching the last of the student body enter. He'd yet to see Erin and Alejandro, but he did see Gwen and her date. Both of them were wearing the same, corny plastic masks that the dance committee had passed out(just like everyone else). It was supposed to give the dance a "mysterious atmosphere" when in reality it just made everyone look like party store rejects. There was nothing mysterious about Heather's supermodel figure, Izzy's shock of fire red hair or Lindsay's huge chest. You could tell who everyone was if you knew what to look for.

Gwen made her way over to Duncan while Trent got them something to drink. She removed her mask, mumbling under her breath about It.

"She's not here yet?"

"Nope."

Having her two closest friends at odds with each other had Gwen on edge. She'd already snapped at Trent for no reason a couple times since he picked her up and had passed it off as PMS. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You know," She muttered, turning to face the gym doors, "if you hadn't been such a prick to her—"

"Shove it," Duncan snapped. He'd had just about enough of Gwen's lecturing. "It's not my fault she agreed to go out with Prince Hit-n-Quit."

"I don't know why you even bothered to come tonight. All you're doing is standing here miserably."

"I came her to watch the show. And when Al makes a complete fool out of Erin I'm going to tell her I told h—Holy Fuck." Gwen followed Duncan's gaze and dropped her mask in shock.

Erin stood in the entrance with Alejandro at her side. She was wearing a wine colored dress that gradually darkened from her hips to the hem, ending in a midnight black. Her long dark hair was done in a single twist, swept over her right shoulder and pinned in place. A diamond studded collar-complete with a silver ring in the center- threw back the colored lights that flashed in the gym. Concealing most of her face was an ornate, black and red Mardi Gras mask, complete with deep wine colored feathers along the top right edge.

Gwen wouldn't have recognized her if it hadn't been for the cobalt blue in her hair and the tattoo on her left shoulder. She looked at Duncan who was staring at Erin with wide eyes.

"See," She said smugly, "If you hadn't been such a dick..." She sauntered away with a smirk. "You look good," She said to Erin who smiled.

"I know. Where's Trent?"

"Well he went to grab drinks but I think he got distracted by Cody." Gwen gave an exaggerated eye roll. "Hey, before you get whisked away by your...date, you wanna crash at my place tomorrow? Suzie Homemaker has to work so I'll have the place to myself. Duncan and I usually have a slasher movie marathon on Halloween. Normally it's at his place but we've opted for mine since I'll be home alone." Erin frowned slightly.

"Can't. The rental has me on house arrest for ditching school yesterday and has her own brand of punishment planned out for me. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure. Oh there's Trent. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Gwen hurried away. Erin watched her friend get pulled onto the dance floor, chuckling at the obvious discomfort at the thought of dancing.

"Care to dance mi corazón?" Alejandro asked smoothly. Erin laughed.

"Does throwing out pretty Spanish words usually work in your favor?" He just grinned and led her onto the dance floor.

Duncan watched Erin and Alejandro for most of the night. They were glued to each other's sides for a good majority of the dance, save for the few times when Gwen or Bridgette, or both, stole her away. It was during one of these group trips to the ladies room-" _Why do girls have to go in groups?_ Duncan wondered- that he was approached by Alejandro.

"Do you plan on lurking in the shadows all night?" He asked, leaning against the wall. Duncan didn't bother answer, instead he just watched Erin vanish through the beaded curtain at the gym's entrance. "She's something else, that Erin McLean, isn't she?"

Duncan grunted. "Don't act like you know her, Al, because you don't."

"And you do?" Duncan could hear the smile in Alejandro's voice. "At this point I think I know more about her than you, my friend." He stepped in front of Duncan and turned so they were facing one another. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Well you don't have to but you could always see for yourself."He smiled at this, as if he were in on some private joke. "I've been invited to a little party tomorrow and was instructed to invite whom ever I wanted. So I'll pass the invitation along to you." He reached into the pocket of his dark slacks, fishing out a torn piece of paper. "Be here tomorrow night at eight and see things for yourself."

Duncan took the paper, recognizing Erin's hand writing. He opened his mouth to say something but spotted Erin heading their way. She stopped, resting a hand on Alejandro's arm.

"I'm ready to blow this joint, how 'bout you?" She asked him, completely ignoring Duncan.

"I go where you go mi corazón." He gave her that pretty boy smile that seemed to make all the girls panties drop and she smirked in return. "Until next time, Duncan." Alejandro looped his arm around Erin's waist and led her away. At his next opportunity Duncan snagged a hold of Gwen and pulled her aside.

"We're going to have to put our movie night on hold," He said shortly, "We're going to a party."

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 1,247**_


End file.
